Everybody do the Hyuuga Hop!
by Little-Lola2616
Summary: Team 7 go to a party the Hyuugas are holding and get drunk! Silly I know but I was in a funny mood. Starts off serious but gets funnier Pretty unrealistic too so no telling me people were out of character eh? Not at any specific time point in Naru either


It wasn't often Sasuke did stupid things. But tonight, he would so something very stupid, and he probably wouldn't remember most of it.

"This is going to be great!" Naruto chirped happily as he hopped along the street. The sun was beginning to set in Konoha, and team 7 were heading for the Hyuuga grounds of their village.

"Would you stop saying that?" Sakura snapped, finding his excited behaviour annoying as usual. Sasuke walked by her side silently.

Unlike their usual practical ninja clothing, they were dressed smart casual. Sakura had made a special effort, just for Sasuke but so far to her dismay he hadn't said how nice she looked. Naruto did of course.

"But I've never been to a party before!" Naruto exclaimed. He had never been invited to one, Sasuke and Sakura exchanged pitied glances, before Sakura then said,

"Well it's no wonder you're just so annoying!"

For the first time in years, the Branch house and the Main house of the Hyuuga clan were having a gathering this evening in a bid to place water under the bridge. Many people had been invited, Hinata had invited all her former classmates. The adults of the Hyuuga clan would meet in the hall and have a formal feast. The younger generation, however, would attend to Hinata's mansion and be left to their own devices…

"This sucks." Kiba complained loudly. Akamuru woofed in agreement. A few other heads nodded aswell, every genin team had turned up for the event.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean for this to be boring." Hinata said apologetically.

"Don't apologise to him, no one forced him here." Neji said, frowning.

"And since when have you become the concerned older brother? You treated Hinata like crap you asshole." Kiba said, turning round at him glaring.

"Want to say that again?" Neji dared, eyes flashing.

"L-let's not fight please." Hinata said, her voice as quiet as a mouse in comparison to the boys.

"Well it doesn't make this party anymore fun." Kiba grumbled. Everybody murmured an agreement and a few people jumped slightly as Naruto scrambled up suddenly.

"We just need a little music!" He said excitedly. Rushing over to Hinata's old radio he played the CD already in and turned the music on full blast.

"Come everyone lets dance! You like Pink right?" Naruto encouraged the rest of them, who only gave him strange looks.

"What a freak…" Someone spoke up. The already silent room suddenly turned a whole lot quieter.

"Yeah, well! I don't care if I am a freak I'm gonna dance anyway!" Naruto insisted, suddenly throwing himself about slightly resembling someone dancing. Neji and Kiba forgot arguing and just stared at him bemused.

Then the laughter started.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura muttered, tugging on his sleeve. He sighed and shook his head.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Please? I knew he'd be a prat but I don't want him to be laughed at." Sakura whispered, ashamed to admit he was her friend.

"Then you do something." Sasuke answered, at usual volume.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura whined quietly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He calmly walked over to the CD player and opened the disk drive with his back to people.

Set the Fire to the Third Bar came on, and Sasuke turned the volume down to a bearable amount and walked into the middle of the room where Naruto was still prancing about.

"Ahem." Naruto jumped in fright as Sasuke got his attention standing right next to him. Sakura edged up to them self consciously.

"We want to join in." Sasuke said loudly. He looked about as he realised all eyes were on him, even Naruto had stopped fitting to watch what he would do.

_The idiot owes me for this…_

Taking a deep breathe, Sasuke took out his arms, imitating Naruto's original moves, only making them in time to the music and neater. Only one or two people giggled.

Sakura then began to copy what he was doing.

_Now I can prove to Sasuke how great I am at dancing!! _She thought, whilst going red.

This time no one laughed.

Grinning, Naruto joined in again, and several other people came to the centre and joined in on the strange dance.

And one by one, just as they fought together, in sequence to each other, they danced together. All dancing with the most strangest yet wonderful dance moves in the world.

Except Shino, who was doing the robot.

Half an hour later, most people had gotten bored of dancing, girls were sitting in groups chatting whilst the boys leant against walls in manly poses looking very masculine after dancing like poofs.

"I'm still bored." Kiba muttered. "Wish we had sake."

Lee gasped. "That's bad I'm not allowed sake after that incident…"

"Well it's not as if we can get hold of any." Shikamuru shrugged.

Neji stood up. "Well, that's not completely true…

Running across the Hyuuga grounds laughing like mad, Naruto and the boys with arms full of sake bottles legged it back up the mansion.

"You stole their sake?" Ino gasped.

"Did you get any food?" Choji asked hopefully.

"I don't see what the big deal about sake is anyway." Shikamuru complained, opening a bottle. Everyone took out a bottle, looking at each other.

"Cheers?" Sakura suggested.

One hour later, the sky was covered in darkness and inside the mansion lights and music blared out into the night.

Crawling on his hands and knees and meowing with a crisp packet over his head, Neji made his way through the messy room.

"SASUKE I WANT YOUR BABIES!" Sakura shrieked over and over again.

Lee was sitting under a table rocking back and forth quietly, everyone was drunk and behaving wildly.

Except Shino, who was doing the robot.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, fists shaking.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, glaring at him.

They suddenly hugged each other fiercely.

"You are my BEST FRIEND!!!"

"I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata said shyly, he turned around and she screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" Before head butting him.

Ino was teaching Tenten how to get boys.

"Now you see what you do here," Ino slurred. "Yeah I got it from a musical right you just need to toss your hair… or something."

"Okay!" Tenten laughed hysterically untill she fell of the chair, even then she didn't stop.

"Just: Toss, toss. Toss, toss." Ino instructed, flicking her hair as she said it. Only she started saying it quicker. "Toss, toss. Toss, toss! TOSS! TOSS! TOSS!" She screeched head banging untill her voice was so high only dogs could hear her.

"WAHEY!" Sasuke and Neji cheered at her.

Speaking of dogs, Kiba was sobbing on Akamuru who woofed worriedly.

"Akamuru never die, never die." Kiba cried onto the little dog.

"Everybody do the Hyuuga hop!" Hinata announced suddenly, doing the bunny hop but almost in a fighting stance. Choji and Shikamuru attempted, and then fell unbalanced on the floor. Shikamuru decided that he would stay there, but Choji got up and began wandering around asking people if he was fat.

Sniggering with his face on the floor, Naruto crawled over to Sakura who was laughing on the floor too.

"Sakura, Sakura I love you, you are just… I love you you're so classy and I love you." He rambled with his eyes half closed.

"I know, jellybean." She sighed happily. "But I like Sasukey-bum-hole."

Speaking of Sasukey-bum-hole he had been especially rowdy. So far he'd attacked two lamps claiming they had killed his clan, called to Shino, "Hello Maureen" before kissing him on the cheek and then attempting to jump out of the window before Shikamuru lead him to the other side of the room where it was safer, telling Sasuke to calm down. At this point the told him to "relax".

"But why not? I'm just to best, I'm gonna be Hokage, I'm gonna be Hokage," Naruto rolled onto his back suddenly. "Aww screw it I'll just clean toilets or join Akatsuki or something."

"I want to join the Sound village!" Sasuke shrieked in the background.

"Oh yeah I'd love to see that!" Sakura slurred sarcastically over to him. She paused. "….Neee hee hee hee heeee!"

"Farts smell, get over it!" Lee shouted suddenly from under the table.

Naruto then threw up, most people didn't notice or didn't care. He then shouted over to Kiba. "Hey! Hey Kiba! Yeah you dog get over here and eat this."

Hinata stumbled over. "Oh deeeear I'm going get in sooo much trouble, but who cares!" She squeled, clapping her hands and then helping Naruto up. "Would you like to go get some fresh air?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE A PACK OF GERMAN BISCUITS?" Neji exploded happily.

"Here I cooooome!" Sasuke said in a sing-song voice to Sakura as he started chasing her on a tricycle he had found in the attic.

"Now, let's go out on the balcony, but be quiet in case there are nasty Hyuuga adults hanging about the grounds, kay, kay?" Hinata explained to Naruto, he stifled his giggles and gave her a thumbs up. Opening the door to the balcony they stepped out.

"OH MY GOD IT'S JUST LIKE I DREAMED IT!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice, spinning around and inspecting the place. Hinata giggled, shushing him. She leant against the railing looking out at Konoha.

"I like coming out here, look at the viiiiew Naruto, look a the viiiiiew."

"I aaaaaam-uh!" Naruto insisted before suddenly grinning at Hinata wildly.

"That's scary in the dark." She giggled. She suddenly spotted something below. "Oh look… everyone!"

And sure enough, coming out of the mansion their bladdered friends stumbled out with the family shopping trolley.

"Alright I'll push cos I'm strongest, Sasuke get in." Ino said, managing to string a sentence together after her severe head banging. Sasuke clumsily climbed in with the help of standing on Neji's face. Whatever he was doing on the floor was no conern of his.

"Okay Sakura you get in too or I'll be lonely." He said reaching out to try and pull her in, nearly tipping up in the trolley, he squawked and then burst out laughing.

"Let's race! Let's all have a race come on! Trolleys against wheelbarrows! Shikamuru! _Grab my legs!_"

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto roared from the balcony at the top. The only reply he got was from Kiba.

"God?"

"Come on Naruto, let's join theeeeem!" Hinata laughed, suddenly jumping off the balcony and racing down the wall. Thank goodness they were ninjas.

"Wait up." Naruto moaned, rolling off the balcony also.

Racing down the mansion, Naruto and Hinata jumped onto Choji, Shikamuru, Ino and Sasuke who were also in the middle of a race. Sasuke squawked some more.

"Who's there?" Shikamuru asked sleepily.

It was then that they were all lying in a tumble that Hinata's father appeared with Kakashi.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voices." Kakashi grinned at his students. "Obviously you are not ready for adult themed parties yet.

"Hinata I am so disappointed in you! How could you embarrass the family like this-" Her father began but Naruto stumbled up and half collapsed on him.

He slurred, "Relaaaaax dude. The-the whole point of this thing right, yeah the whole point was to make the Branch and the Main peeps like closer.. Or enemies I forget. But the point is, look at Neji and Hinata!" They turned their heads to see Neji and the recently recovered Hinata doing the can-can together.

"Well, I suppose but-"

"Relaaaaaax. You're rich, you can pay for damages. And Kakashi," He said, suddenly pointing at his teacher. "You. You are a legend."

"Okay Naruto thank you very much, how about we get you home?"

"What was that about banana phone?" Sasuke asked, wriggling out the trolley.

And then team 7 walked home in the dead of night in the most strangest way yet. Carrying Sasuke, and clutching Sakura's hand as she wobbled about, Kakashi looked onwards at a hyper Naruto skipping down the street.

_They should have seen me hammered…_

The end! Yeah it was terrible I know oh well I had fun!!


End file.
